Euphemia
by Hokuto no Ken
Summary: "Adiós, Euphie. Tú eras… más como mi primer amor" —Lelouch y Euphemia.


**Disclaimer:** Code Geass no me pertenece, es de sus respectivos creadores. **Notas:** Antes de que Lelouch y Nunnally vayan a Japón.

* * *

**-o—o—o—o—o-**

**EUPHEMIA **

**-o—o—o—o—o-**

«—Es una masacre. Debo aniquilar a todos los Japoneses —buscó rápidamente un arma en los escombros del lugar, sangre y personas muertas era uno de los panoramas que se podía apreciar. Encontró una metralleta y empezó a dispararla, para eliminar al seguro japonés que se encontraba frente a ella.

Lelouch se colocó la máscara, porque tenía que salir como Zero.

—¿Por qué? —Se dijo decepcionada Euphemia, cuando la metralleta se quedó sin balas —Rápido… debo apresurarme… —vio de un lado a otro y encontró un cartucho —Em… si lo recuerdo bien… —ella es una princesa por esa razón era algo torpe con las armas, aunque Cornelia le haya enseñado. La colocó y sonrió contenta pero cambio su expresión cuando vio a Lelouch, no, a Zero acercarse a ella —OH, yo pensaba que eras uno de los Japoneses —cambio su tono a uno alegre cuando lo vio acercarse —Oye, he pensado sobre eso ¿por qué no hacemos el anuncio de la Zona Especial Administrada de Japón juntos…? ¿OH? ¿Japón? —se confundió ella misma ¿qué era lo que decía de los japoneses?

—Ah. Me gustaría hacer eso, si es posible —Zero ya la había rebasado, ahora se encontraba atrás de ella, le apuntó con el arma que llevaba antes guardada —. Junto a ti —el sonido seco y fuerte del arma se dejó escuchar en el campo de guerra que había alrededor. Y solo podía ver cómo ella caía casi en cámara lenta frente a sus ojos…»

-

-

-

—¡Lelouch, decide!

No… otra vez no por favor. El niño negó suavemente mientras veía los rostros de una de las tantas personas que más quería en el mundo debatir, una vez más, por él. Miró a otro lado, tratando de que esos dos pares de ojos no le doblegaran el corazón más de lo que hacían en ese momento.

—¡Lelouch!

—¡Lelouch hermano!

Esa no había sido la salvación a su tormento. Vio atrás, dónde se encontraba esa personas que era más que lo mismos cielos que adornan arriba en su cabeza, más necesaria que el aire, comido o agua, y más dulce que cualquier tarta que podría haber en el castillo… vio a su madre tratando de pedir ayuda con su mirada, la señora de largo cabello y presencia elegante rió levemente como la dama que era, quizás burlándose un poco por la ''precaria'' situación de su hijo.

—¡Es mío!

—¡Mío!

—¿Eh?... —Lelouch no se había dado cuenta desde cuando la situación de ligeros gritos que tenían Nunnally y Euphemia se había convertido en jalones con su persona. Las dos niñas que siempre jugaban y compartían cama para dormir ahora se veían con sus mejillas infladas y sus bocas con un puchero para que le devuelva ''lo que era suyo''.

Porque Lelouch era el único niño que estaba en el castillo, porque sus hermanos nunca estaban y ella quería mucho ¡mucho! a Lelouch, ¿por qué Nunnally no quería compartir? Agarró con más fuerza el brazo del niño para que la otra no se lo arrebate ¡era suyo!

—¡Basta! —Nunnally gritó y sus coletas castañas se movieron por el arrebato, había dejado de jalar a su hermano mayor en ese instante —Lelouch-niisan tienes que elegir con quien estar, ¿con quién te vas a casar?

—¡Sí! —Apoyó Euphemia —¡Decide!

—¡Decide, Lelouch!

El niño las vio casi con terror… otra vez no. Siempre, siempre se escapaba de esa terrible decisión, porque las dos eran muy especiales para él ¿por qué continúan con eso? ¡Él no podía elegir!

Su madre rió y se acercó a las dos niñas, revolviéndoles el cabello.

—Bien, es hora de ir a casa. Nada de decisiones difíciles en este momento —les sonrió y Lelouch lo hizo también al sentir alivio en su pequeño cuerpo… tomar decisiones era algo tan, tan difícil.

Nunnally vio a su hermano mayor cuando su madre se fue.

—Esta noche —le advirtió señalándolo —, esta noche tendrás que decidir con quien de las dos te vas a quedar, a quien quieres más —Euphemia asintió ante las palabras de la más pequeña.

—Debes decidir quien será la única esta noche.

Las niñas eran… tan celosas y en ocasiones daban mucho miedo.

—P-Pero mamá dijo que… —les recordó sin terminar de decir la frase, él siempre era inteligente pero en casos como esos su inteligencia no valía en nada… solo para escapar de ellas y tener un día más de alegre vivencia. Las dos niñas se fueron con esa casi elegancia que debían tener pero aún con la tensión en sus hombros por el enojo anterior, Lelouch suspiró… lo mejor era entrar a casa.

-

-

-

Un maestro nuevo, nueva forma de adaptarse a las clases… y a su temperamento, porque aunque ellos eran los futuros sucesores esa no era excusa para ''tratos especiales'' justo por eso los maestros tenían que ser más estrictos, para que los sucesores no sean ninguna vergüenza a la nación.

Llevaban más de cuatro horas estudiando… y eso ya era agotador porque eran números y nuevos idiomas.

—''¿Y para qué tengo que aprender lo básico del Japonés?, ni que fuera a ir a ese país alguna vez'' —pensó cansado, el estudio después de la hora de comer era agotador, prefería estudiar en las mañanas, aunque claro que había estudiado en la mañana con otro profesor… esta era ''la segunda ronda''. Lelouch suspiró cansado, mientras repasaba algunas letras raras… ¿por qué su alfabeto eran puras rayas?

—Bien joven Lelouch, hemos terminado por hoy —pronunció el elegante maestro, agarrando sus notas y saliendo de la habitación no sin antes inclinarse levemente en son de despedida cordial. Lelouch suspiró relajado cayendo cansado a la silla dónde estaba apoyado, guardó sus apuntes antes que tenga que repetirlos otra vez y eso sería trabajo doble para el siguiente día.

—Lelouch hermano, ¿ya terminaste? —Nunnally al ver que no había ningún maestro corrió hasta dónde el mayor para abrazarlo, porque aunque hayan sido pocas horas lo había extrañado mucho —¡Yo también terminé! —Le comunicó contenta, Lelouch sonrió también ante la alegría de su hermanita y le acarició el cabello con cariño —Vamos al jardín hermano, mamá está ahí.

—Bien, vamos —al terminar de decirlo fue jalado sin misericordia por la energía de la niña, casi cae al bajar los escalones y por poco rompe uno de los tantos floreros que había en la sala. Suspiró aliviado cuando llegó al gran jardín en una sola pieza.

—Nunnally las niñas no corren de esa manera —la regaño y ella solo pudo reír algo apenada mientras sacaba graciosamente la lengua. Lelouch suspiró, su hermanita siempre tenía mucha energía y a él le cansaba mucho correr.

Marianne suspiró y se relajó. Contenta de ver a sus dos hijos tranquilos.

La niña jugaba, ante la atenta mirada de su hermano mayor. Su madre, en ocasiones le preguntaba el por qué no iba a jugar con ella y él había contestado más de una vez con un suspiro ''Tiene mucha energía'', en eso sí tenía razón.

La señora vio una vez más los jardines, con sus ojos y expresión preocupada.

—¿Qué sucede? —su hijo jaló gentilmente su ropa para que le prestara atención, ella acarició con cariño las mechas de su niño.

Suspiró.

—Es que… —vio hacía su jardín, grande y espeso, lleno de flores y muchas plantas. Pero algo peligroso cuando cae la noche, por la poca luz y las grandes piedras —Euphemia aún no llega, fue hasta el jardín para recoger algunas plantas y flores que debía conocer… creo que estoy preocupada —suspiró y sus ojos expresaron su última frase. El niño vio hasta dónde decía su madre tratando de enfocar el vestido grande y los cabellos rosas. No llegaba, y si no hubiera sabido que ella se encontraba ahí no estaría preocupado en ese momento.

—Voy a verla.

—Espera hijo… —lo llamó pero el niño había salido corriendo, ella suspiró y negó mientras su hija se acercaba y preguntaba por qué hermano se había ido —. Ya regresa, fue a ver algo importante.

-

-

-

Infló sus mejillas y sus ojos se encontraban levemente molestos, o más bien algo heridos. Se había caído y las ganas de gritar y llorar eran tan grandes que si no fuera por ese mínimo orgullo que se supone debería tener, ya hubiera llorado desde el momento que había caído.

Se le había dañado y manchado el vestido. Y ahora esa sería una queja para su padre y que quizás la regañase por no comportarse como la señorita que era. Las señoritas no ensucian su vestido. De eso estaba segura.

—¡Euphemia!

Escuchó el grito y ella enfocó sus bonitos ojos a la silueta que se estaba acercando de frente, cada vez corriendo más para acercarse a ella. Sonrió y levantó una de sus manos para que la viera.

—¡Lelouch!

Estaba tan alegre de verlo, olvidando completamente el ardor en sus rodillas.

El niño se detuvo y jadeó en ese momento, su respiración se iba y necesitaba tiempo para recuperarla. Euphemia tocó con uno de sus dedos el hombro del pequeño.

—¿Qué, te vas a morir? —preguntó curiosa, pues este no reaccionaba muy bien. Euphemia sonrió con eso —Tú no corres, tú solo estudias, ya deberías saberlo —rió, haciendo que el niño alzara la mirada y la enfocara un poco molesta.

—No te burles, nada de esto hubiera pasado sino hubieras salido a estas horas. Ya lo sabes: nada de adentrarse en el jardín en la tarde —le replicó y la niña se sonrojó levemente virando su rostro. Rascó su mejilla y la dejó algo sucia pues sus manos se encontraban de esa manera, enfocó al cielo como si no supiera de qué hablaba.

—Yo… solo buscaba algo importante —se disculpó pero luego lo miró a los ojos —¡Mejor vamos a casa! —gritó cantarina y contenta, y Lelouch tuvo que soportar el ser jalado una vez más.

Suspiró, ya le dolían las piernas. Pero el como Euphemia paró de golpe y su voz ya no salía algo molesta y cantarina como siempre le hizo alzar la mirada y enfocarla.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó, ante el cambio de humor de ella.

Euphemia tragó saliva.

—Oye… —giró ella, viendo sus ojos —… ¿hacía dónde vamos para ir a casa?

Lelouch casi cae al suelo ante esa declaración.

—Despistada —le renegó, ella sacó la lengua. Ahora fue Lelouch quien tomó su mano decidido para poder buscar el camino, Euphemia sonrió contenta en ese momento.

Pero el cielo se puso oscuro, y las figuras de los árboles se hicieron siniestras, o por lo menos eso era lo que pensaba Euphemia que tomaba cada vez más fuerte el brazo del niño que estaba con ella. Como si se fuera a ir y no regresar con ella.

El ruido de algo acercarse hizo que ella gritara.

—¡Ah! ¡Nos va a comer! —Jaló al niño y este casi cae con eso —¡No vamos a poder regresar a casa! ¡Ahhh!

—¡Euphemia! —Le replicó, estar de ese humor no iba a resolver en nada, haría que se olvidara por dónde iban —No pasa nada ¿ves? —señaló dónde por las plantas salía un animal pequeño y verde. Euphemia trató de controlar su llanto en ese momento.

—¿Y si nos perdemos?

—No va a pasar eso —habló con calma mientras sostenía su mano —, reconozco el camino.

Euphemia asintió aún indecisa.

—¿Y si viene un lobo?

Lelouch la vio sorprendido.

—¿En el jardín? Es cierto que es grande, pero no hay eso.

—Nadie sabe —replicó ella —¿Y si aparece un monstruo?

—Nos escondemos —trató de no criticar los comentarios de ella, esas cosas no existían… pero Euphemia era solo una niña.

—¿Y si aparece Drácula?

Suspiró y negó.

—Nos escondemos también —le respondió. Euphemia vio al suelo y apretó su mano.

—¿Y el hombre lobo?

Ya se estaba cansando.

—Nos escondemos también.

—¡Y si nos muerde! —Dijo alterada —¡Nos puede morder y convertirnos en hombres lobos nosotros también! —decidida, ella también leía mucho.

Lelouch la vio y suspiró.

—No te preocupes, aunque aparezca cualquier monstruo y tú seas igual que ellos te cuidaré —agarró aún más fuerte su mano, viendo hacía al frente —. Te cuidaré de ti misma, así que no te preocupes.

Euphemia se sonrojó levemente y sonrió después de eso. Con las palabras de Lelouch en su mente sabiendo que ahora ningún monstruo podría lastimarla, solo porque Lelouch se encontraba con ella.

—¡Ya era hora! —Gritó Nunnaly con varias lágrimas en sus ojos, se había preocupado demasiado por ellos y había tenido mucho miedo —¡Creí que algo les había pasado!

—Basta Nunnaly —rogó el niño, acariciando las mechas castañas —, estoy bien no podría pasarme nada —sonrió y la niña también lo hizo.

—Niños, debemos estar en casa —se acercó su madre y todos los tres asintieron, ahora si, cada uno sabía el camino correspondiente y no había necesidad de asustarse. Ese era su propio camino.

—Lelouch —el niño al escuchar su nombre giró, viendo la sonrisa en el rostro de Euphemia —Muchas gracias —volvió a sonreír, esta vez entregándole una flor. Una de un extraño bicolor oscura pero con buen olor —Si le pides un deseo y se la das a una persona especial se puede cumplir tu deseo —dijo segura mientras Lelouch la tomaba casi con miedo.

—¿Y cuál fue tu deseo?

—¡Qué yo sea la única para ti! No puedo dejar que Nunnaly me gane.

Le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla y salía corriendo, mientras este solo podía ver como ella se alejaba y su vestido aún sucio se movía de manera linda.

Sonrió, por que de alguna forma… ella era la única, no sabía de que manera, pero no se podía comparar a su hermana.

-

-

-

«—Adiós, Euphie. Tú eras… más como mi primer amor. —Y ella terminó de caer, con el arma fuera de su alcance… como tenía que haber sido desde el principio.

Con su mirada cerrándose llena de dolor… un dolor que Lelouch llevaría hasta sus últimos días. Porque él había prometido cuidarla… así sea de ella misma»

**-**

**-**

**-**

**FIN**

**-**

Reviews??


End file.
